Day 13 All I want for Christmas is to not have to kill you
by Missnephilim
Summary: Kira and Malia are both agents for two different agencies. They are sent to kill each other but after their first encounter they both realize that they could live a better life.


**All I want for Christmas is to not have to kill you**

Malia was the best at her agency. She had been on more missions than the other agents combined. She loved the rush that came with defeating the bad guy but she hated her job; she never got time to have a normal life. When her boss Deucalion had called her into his office on the 13th of December Malia prayed to God that it wouldn't be for a new mission. Unfortunately she didn't get her wish.

"I'm sending you on your last mission before Christmas" Her boss started "This is Kira Yukimura. She is skilled in martial arts, hand to hand combat and is extremely skilful with a katana." He said as he pulled a picture of a dark haired, Asian woman onto the screen. She looked to be the same age as Malia.

"What is her crime?" Malia asked.

"She works for the Hunter Agency. She's the best they got and I'm not willing to let them have their favourite toy for much longer. If she stays we'll lose everything. We can't make any more mistakes, we can't let them manipulate us anymore Agent Tate. It's your job to find this woman and take away the Hunter's prize possession."

Malia didn't really think that it was a valid enough reason to kill someone but to be honest all she wanted to do was get this mission done and go home to her friends. So with a deep sigh she looked Deucalion in the eye and gave him her answer.

"Fine. When do I start?"

* * *

Kira wanted to be anywhere but at the agency right now. Her boss Gerard Argent was an old creep who believed in nothing but violence and revenge. All he wanted to do was destroy the other agencies with brutal force.

She had just finished her briefing with him about her next target. Her name was Malia Tate and she was the same age as kira and worked for the Were Agency.

She was told she'd find her in a small town called Beacon Hills so she jumped on the first private jet out of New York and flew to Beacon Hills. When she arrived it was the 13th of December and the ground had a thin layer of snow.

She wanted more than anything to be at home with her parents right now but she couldn't. She hated working for the Hunter's she just wanted a normal life but somehow she had ended up being an assassin.

She was walking down an empty street late at night when she felt her feet being dragged out from underneath her. She immediately rolled onto her back and pushed herself up off of the floor.

Before her was Malia Tate with a blade in each hand. Kira reached into her boot and pulled out her nunchucks that she kept there and suddenly started swinging for her target.

Each girl knew that only one would win and the other would be left for dead. Even as Malia fought Kira she knew that it wasn't right to be doing this. When kira managed to get Malia on her back she held her to the ground and simply looked at her in the eyes for a moment. It wasn't until now that she realised how beautiful Malia really was.

Kira was so lost in her own thoughts that Malia managed to flip their position and hold kira down into the snow.

"You're hesitating. Why are you hesitating?" Malia asked the smaller girl in confusion.

"Because this isn't right. I don't even know you and I was sent to kill you. I don't want to do this!" Kira shouted and pushed Malia off of her so she could stand up. Both girls had their fair share of bumps and bruises but neither was critically hurt.

"I'm sorry" Malia started "I shouldn't have accepted this mission in the first place. I guess I've been in this business so long that I've just no longer care who it is I'm killing." She looked at kira with sad and apologetic eyes.

"It's okay. I guess I shouldn't have accepted the mission either. I could be at home right now with my family but instead I'm here with you. I don't want to kill you Malia but I have no idea what could happen to me if I go back to Gerard Argent with no body" kira said and started to cry. She knew how cruel Gerard could be and if she went back without Malia's body he'd probably kill her. Malia looked at kira with sad eyes and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She was a beautiful, young girl who was wasting her life working as an assassin. Without much more hesitation Malia knew what she should do.

"Run away with me" Malia said and kira stopped crying to look at the taller girl in confusion. "I'm serious. We could run away together and never look back. We could live a normal life and have a normal family without having to kill people anymore."

"Why would you do that for me? You barely even know me" Kira asked as if she thought there was a catch.

"Because I'm just like you. I hate working for the agency; I want a normal life and who better to share it with than someone who knows exactly how I feel. You're an incredible, young, beautiful girl kira and you have your whole life ahead of you. We shouldn't waste our lives like this. It's time we started a real life of our own. All you have to do is say yes. We can contact our families in a few days once everything has died down. The offer is on the table if you want to take it." Malia said. Everything felt comfortable with kira; as if shed know her for years. She smiled one last time and turned to walk away. She barely made it five steps before Kira spoke up.

"Yes" Kira whispered. "Okay then. I'll go with you" Kira replied in a small voice. "Besides, you shouldn't be stuck in the agency either" Kira said and immediately linked her hand with Malia's. She stood on her tiptoes and gently kissed Malia on the cheek. "What happens now?"

"We can now officially begin our lives" Malia replied as the bells rang out for midnight. She smiled and leant down to kiss Kira as the snow fell softly around them.


End file.
